citvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of CITV shows
This page is a full list of CITV programs that have aired on the channel in the past. A * Adventures on Kythera (1990) * ATOM (5 November 2005–2008) * Action Force (2002–2005) * Action Stations! (11 March 2006–2010) * Adam's Family Tree (February 1997–September 1999) * Adventure Of A Lifetime (1984–1987) * Adventures From The Book Of Virtues (2001–2002; 2003) * The Adventures Of Captain Pugwash (2000–2005) * The Adventures Of Captain Zeelig (Not Showing On CITV) * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers (1985) * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace (1994–1995) * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986–1999) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002–2005) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1998–2000; 2006–2008; 2010) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (1989) * The Adventures of Tintin (September 1987–November 1989) (NOTE: Not To Be Confused With An 1991 Animated TV Series) * Aladdin (October 1994–February 2000) * Alias the Jester (1985–1987) * All Grown Up! (8 October 2004–2005) * Allsorts(1989-1995)/Giglish Allsorts (1989–1996) * Alphabet Castle (1993–1995) * Alphabet Zoo (1983–1984) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (2006) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2005–2010) * Angelina Ballerina (March 2002–September 2005) * The Angry Beavers (February 1998–November 2003) * The Animal Shelf (1999–2002) * The Animal Express (1983) * Animal Spies! (30 May 2006–2008) * Animal Stories (1999) * Animals in Action (1986) * Animaniacs (1994) * Archibald the Koala (1996–1997) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1995–1998) * As Told by Ginger (March 2002–October 2003) * Astro Farm (1992–1996) * Aubrey (1984) * Avatar:The Legend Of Aang (2006–2008) * Avenger Penguins (November 1993–September 1994) B * Bernards Watch (Early 2003–2010) * Babar (May 1997–2004) * Bad Influence (1990–1992) * Bangers and Mash (1989) * Barking! (2005–2008) * Barney and Friends (1999–2007) * Batfink (1984) * Batman: The Series (1996–2003) * Batman Beyond (12 May 2003) * The Baskervilles (2005–2006) * Beany and Cecil (2004) * The Beano's Dennis the Menace and Gnasher Show (1990–1991) * Beetlejuice (2004) * Ben 10 (2016–Present) * Behind the Bike Sheds (1983–1985) * Bel's Boys (2006) * Bellamy's Bugle (1986–1988) * Best Friends (2007) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2012–2013) * Big Bag (1998) * Big Bad Beetleborgs (2004) * Big Meg, Little Meg (2004–2008) * The Big Garage (2004) * Biker Mice from Mars (2006–2007) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (2002) * Bimble's Bucket (1996–1998) * Bionic Six (2002) * Blazing Dragons * The Blobs (1996–1997) * Bonkers Bonkers * Boohbah (2003–2004) * The Book Tower (1979–1989) * Brilliant Creatures (2002) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (1994–1996) * Buttercup Buskers (1984) * Button Moon (1980–1988) * Butt-Ugly Martians (2002) C * Comin' Atcha! (2005) * Canimals (2012–2014) * Captain Mack (2008–2009) * Captain N: The Game Master (1996) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (2002) * Captain Star (2002) * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) * Cardcaptors (NOTE: Second Half of Series Two (Star Card Arc) Never aired on CITV) * The Care Bears * Caribou Kitchen (1995–1998) * CatDog (1999–2000) * CBTV (1982–1985) * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * The Charmings * Chatterhappy Ponies * Chish 'n' Fips (1984–1987) * Children's Ward (1989–2000) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chocky (1984-1986) * Chris Cross (1994–1995) * Chums (1998–2003) * CITV White Knuckle Tour (A live tour round the country in August 2001 & 2002) * Clueless * Cockleshell Bay (1980–1986) * Coconuts (2006) * Code Lyoko (2008–2009) * Cone Zone * Construction Site (1999–2002) * Count Duckula (1988–1993, moved to BBC One in 1994) * Cow and Chicken (1999–2000) * Cuthbert's Diary (1996–1997) * Crazy Cottage (1996–1998) D * Danger Mouse (1981–1992, moved to BBC Two in 2007) * Dappledown Farm * Darkwing Duck (1993–1995) * Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines (1998) * Dave the Barbarian * Delicious * Delta Wave (1996) * Dennis the Menace (1987–2000) * Digimon Adventure * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Dexter's Laboratory (1996–2012) * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dodger, Bonzo and the Rest (1985–1987) * Do It (1984–1988) * Dog and Duck (2000–2001) * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Don't Eat the Neighbours (2002) * Doug (1992, 1997–1998) * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop (1994–1998) * Drake & Josh (2005–2008) * Dramarama (1983–1989) * Draw Your Own Toons (2002) * The Dreamstone (1990–1995) * Dream Street (1999–2002) * DuckTales (1987–1995) E * Educating Marmalade/Danger: Marmalade at Work (1981–1985) * Emu's World (1982–1989) * Even Stevens (2000–2003) F * The Famous Jett Jackson * Fantastic Four (1994 TV series) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fantomcat * Feel the Fear (2005) * Feodor (2006–2008) * Fetch The Vet * Finders Keepers * First Post (1983–1985) * Flicks (1984–1987) * The Flockton Flyer * The Forgotten Toys * Four Eyes! (2007–2009) * Foxbusters (2000–2003) * Fraggle Rock (1984–1990) * Freetime (1981–1988) * From the Top! (1985–1986) * The Fugitives * Fun House (1989–1999) * Funny-Looking Strange Animals (2004) G * Galaxy High (1986–1994) * Garfield & Friends (1989–2002) * The Geeks * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet (NOTE: Two episodes (Chiller and Touch of the Reaper) were never repeated) * The Gingerbread Man ''(late 1980s to 1992) * ''The Get-Along Gang * Get Wet (1997–1998) * The Giblet Boys (2004–2005, aired until 2008, re-aired in 2010) * The Giddy Game Show (1985–1987) * Giggly Bitz * Girls In Love (2003 & 2005) * Gladiators: Train to Win (1996) * Goggle Watch * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids (2000–2006, now on Nicktoons & Nickelodeon) * Grotbags (1991–1993) * Gypsy Girl (2001) H * Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left * Hang On * Harry's Mad (1993–1996) * Harry and the Wrinklie * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983–1990) * Hey Arnold! (1997–2004) * Henry's Leg (1986) * The Herbs * Hercules * Hilltop Hospital (2000–2003) * Hold Tight! (1982–1987) * Horrible Histories (2001–2002, 2009–present) * Horrid Henry (2006–present) * How 2 (1989–2007) * How Dare You (1984–1987) * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n Wrestling * Hurricanes * Huxley Pig (1989–1990) * Hi-5 (2009) * The Hive (2010–2012) * Hero 108 (2011) * Handy Manny (2008–2010) * Huntik: Secrets and Seekers (2011) I * I Am Weasel (1998–2000) * Iggy Arbuckle (2007–2009) * In The House With Cleopatra and Friends * Illusions (1984–1985) * The Incredible Hulk (1984) * The Ink Thief * Inspector Gadget (1984–1990) * Invader Zim * It's a Mystery (1996–2002) * It's Punky Brewster (2000–2005) J * Jacob Two-Two (1 April 2006) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (5 May 2004–11 March 2006) * Jamboree * James Bond Jr. * James the Cat (1986–1987) * Jamie and the Magic Torch (1986) * Jay's World * Jellikins (1994–2008) * Jem * Jim Jam and Sunny (2006–2008) * Johnny and the Dead * Johnny Ball Reveals All * Johnny Test (31 March 2009) * JoJo's Circus (4 November 2005–3 December 2006) * Josie Smith * Jumanji * Junglies (1992–1993) * Jungle Run (1999–2006) * Just Us * Justice League (2 August 2003–2008) K * Kappatoo * King Arthur's Disasters (2005–2007) (Now on POP in 2010 and Nicktoons from 2006-2011) * Kipper (1997–2000, 2003–2004) * Knight School (1997–1998) * Knightmare (1987–1994) * Krankies Television (2000–2005) L * Log Jam (2010) * Lavender Castle (1999–2000) * The Legend of Tarzan * The Legends of Treasure Island (1993–2000) * The Legend of Zelda * Legion of Super Heroes * Let's Pretend (1982–1988) * Let's Roll with Roland Butter (2004) * Life Force * The Little Bang (2003) * Little Blue * Little Ghosts * The Little Green Man (1985) * Little Grey Rabbit * The Littlest Hobo * The Little Mermaid (1992–2000) * Little Monsters (2001) * Little Mouse on the Praire * The Lodge * Looney Tunes (NOTE: Since 2000, the Looney Tunes license was acquired by the BBC.) * The Looney Tunes Show (2013–2015) * Louie (2006–2007, now owned by the BBC) M * M.A.S.K. * Mad4It (1998–2000) * Magic With Everything (1998) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1994–1998) * The Magic Crown * The Magic House * The Magic School Bus (1994–2002) * Magical DoReMi (2006–2008) * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2002) * Matt's Million * Max Steel * Maxie's World (1987–1995) * Megas XLR * Men in Black: The Series * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Miffy * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Mike and Angelo (1989–2000) * Military Style! (1990–1992) * Moschops (1983–1986) * Mr Majeika (1986–1988) * The Moomins (1983–1985) * Mr. Men and Little Miss * Mr. Rossi * Mucha Lucha! (2004) * Mummies Alive! * Murphy's Mob (1982–1985) * My Life as a Popat (2004–2011) * My Little Pony * My Parents Are Aliens * My Phone Genie * My Pet Monster * The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * Monsuno (2013–2014) N * Name That Toon * Nature Trail * Nellie the Elephant (1989–1990) * The New Adventures of He-Man * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Worst Witch '' (2005–2006) O * ''Oasis * Oscar and Friends * Old Bear (NOTE: Since 2006, the Old Bear license was acquired by Five) * Once Upon a Time... Life * Once Upon a Time... Space * On Safari (1982–1984) * Orm and Cheep (1983–1985) * Out of Sight * Out of This World * OWL/TV * Ox Tales * Oswald P * Percy the Park Keeper * Pet Alien (1 November 2004–11 March 2006) * Petswap (2001) * Pinky and the Brain (NOTE: The Pinky and the Brain license was acquired by the BBC in 2004.) * Pirate Islands * Playbox * Police Academy * Polterguests * The Pondles (1987) * Pongwiffy * Portland Bill (1983–1986) * Potamus Park * Potatoes & Dragons (5 June 2004–2008) * Press Gang (1989–1993) * Preston Pig * Prove It! ''(2005–3 December 2010) * ''Punky Brewster R * The Raggy Dolls (1986–1994) * Rainbow (1983–1992) * Rainbow Brite * Ralf the Record Rat * The Ratties (1987–1993) * Razzmatazz (1981–1987) * The Real Ghostbusters * ReBoot (1994–1998, Note: During the Series 3 run in 1998 the show was axed after being deemed too violent to air) * Recess (1999–2002) * Rescue Robots (2003) * The Return of Dogtanian (sequel to Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds) * The Return of Timmy Mallet * The Riddlers (1989–1998) * Ripley and Scuff (2002–2003, axed off CITV in 2010) * Road Rovers * Robotboy (2006) * Rocky and the Dodos (1998–1999) * Rocket Power * Rocky Hollow * Rod, Jane and Freddy (1981–1991) * Roger and the Rottentrolls (Also known as "The Rottentrolls") (1996–2000) * Rolf's Cartoon Club (1989–1993) * Rosie & Jim (1990–2000) * Round the Bend (1989–1991) * Rub-a-Dub-Dub (1984) * Rubbadubbers * Rubbish, King of the Jumble (1992–1994) * The Ruff & Reddy Show * Rugrats (2005–2006) * Running Loose (1986–1988) * Rupert (1994–1999) S * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1997–2006) * Sabrina, the Animated Series (1999–2007) * Sabrina's Secret Life (2005–2007) * Sailor Sid * Samson Superslug * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * Santo Bugito * Saved by the Bell * Scary Sleepover (2004) * Scooby-Doo (multiple variants until 2002, NOTE: The Scooby-Doo license is now owned by the BBC) * The Scoop * Scratch & Sniff's Den of Doom (2007) * She-Ra: Princess of Power (1985–1990) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Shuriken School (2006) * Skyland * Silverhawks * The Singing Kettle * Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight In The Land (2002–2003) * Sitting Ducks (2002–2003, Left after 7/7) * The Sleepover Club (left after 7/7) * Slim Pig * Slow Norris * Snap * Snug and Cozi (1996–1997) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993–present) * Spatz * Spellbinder * Spiral Zone * SpongeBob SquarePants (2002–2011) * Splash! (1985–1988) * Spooks of Bottle Bay (1993–1995) * Sooty's Amazing Adventures (1996–1997) * Sooty & Co. (1993–1998) * Sooty Heights (1999–2000) * The Sooty Show (1955–1992) * Stanley Bagshaw (1984) * Stanley's Dragon * Star Fleet * Star (2003) * Starfinder (2003–2004) * STARStreet* (2001–2002) * Starstrider (1984–1985) * Sticky * Strawberry Shortcake * Street Sharks * Streetwise (1989–1992) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Superman: The Animated Series * Superman (1988 TV series) * Supernormal * Sunnyside Up * S.W.A.L.L.O.W. (1986) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1996–2003) * SMTV Live T * The Worst Witch * T-Bag (1985–1992) * Tales from St Tiggywinkles * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Tales From The Poop Deck * TaleSpin (1991–1994) * Taz-Mania (NOTE: Since about 1998, the Taz-Mania license was acquired by the BBC.) * Teddybears * Teen Angel (shown as part of Ministry of Mayhem in 2004) * Telebugs (1986–1989) * Teletubbies (2003–2005) * Terror Towers (1994–1996) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1984–1986) * Three Seven Eleven * Thunderbirds Are Go! * Tickle on the Tum (1984–1988) * Timbuctoo (1998–1999) * Time Riders (1991–1992) * Tiny Planets (2002–2003, later shown as part of Toonattik in 2005) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1991–1993) * Titch (1997–2006) * Tom & Vicky (1998–1999, and repeated since 2008) * The Tomorrow People * Toonattik (2005–2012) * Top Ten of Everything (1998–2000) * Totally Spies! (airing ended in 2008) * Tots TV (1993–1998) (NOTE: Since about 2000, the Tots TV license was acquired by the BBC.) * Toucan Tecs (1990) * Towser (1984) * The Transformers (1985–1989) * The Trap Door (1986) * The Treacle People (1995) * Treasure Island * Tricky TV (2005–2006) * Truckers (1992) * Tube Mice (1988) * TUGS (1989) * Tutenstein (2004, originally shown on Ministry of Mayhem and later on CITV) * Tweenies (2001–2002) * Twinkle, the Dream Being (1994–1996) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Twister (2001) U * Uncle Max (2006–2007, acquired by the BBC in 2008) * Under the Same Sky (1984–1986) * Upstairs, Downstairs Bears * Utterly Brilliant! V * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Vampires, Pirates & Aliens * Victor and Hugo * Virtually Impossible * VR Troopers W * Walter Melon (1998–1999) * Watership Down (1999–2001) * Wavelength * Waynehead * The Weekenders * Weirdsister College (2001) * What-a-Mess (1990) * What about Mimi? (2003–2004) * Where's Wally? * Widget (1992–1993) * Wil Cwac Cwac (1984) * Wild World * Wilderness Edge (1992) * Wilmot (1999–2000, repeated one last time in 2003) * The Wind in the Willows (1984–1988) * The Winjin Pom * Winx Club (2006) * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wizadora (1993–1998) * Wizards of Waverly Place * Wolf It (1993–1996) * The Wombles (1989–1991) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1989–1990) * Woof! (1988–1997) * The World of David the Gnome * Worldwise (1985–1987) * Worst Best Friends (2003) * Wowser (1990–1991) * WYSIWIG (1992–1993) Y * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! (2003–21 May 2004. This programme is now owned by CBeebies as of 2010) * You Can Do Magic (NOTE: Originally broadcast part of a special You Can Do Magic Week in Summer 2003) * You Can't Do That on Television (1996–2000) * You'll Never Believe It! (2004) * Your Mother Wouldn't Like It (1985–1988) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (23 June 2004–9 October 2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (23 October 2005–3 April 2008) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (23 September 2009–21 December 2010) * The York Show (5 August 2004) Z * Zzzap! (1993–2001) * Zot The Dog (1996–1997) Category:Content